


Alouette

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon adopts a cat. Not as fluffy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upupa_epops](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=upupa_epops).



> written for upupa_epops on livejournal (at youcallitwinter's song fic meme). The prompt: TVD, Damon adopts a cat, Alouette

It began out of pity. 

And boredom. All right, mostly it was boredom. Looking out the window, he saw this small black cat, and it was a runt. He could already tell, just a little, since it was so malnourished. He'd give it a week. 

Then he saw what it was stalking towards. Or trying to stalk towards. One of Caroline's bunnies in the backyard. She had spared a little baby one. Opps. 

He watched as the cat lowered itself to the ground and bunched up its muscles, ready to spring. He watched. The cat speed across the yard and the bunny jumped over it. Just jumped over it and before the cat could turn, that bunny was on the other side of the yard. 

It was sad. Honestly just pathetic. That cat's small legs wouldn't do a damn bit of good. Damon went outside and grabbed the bunny, snapping its neck. He tossed the body to the cat whose tail twitched. 

***

He got a present for his trouble. 

It was a stupid one, a gross one on his porch. On the mat, dead center, a small alive bird. This cat had teeth marks all on the body but still not dead. 

He picked up the bird and saw the cat crouched in the grass. 

"You really don't know what to do. No wonder you got kicked out." Damon looked at the bird in his hand. He set it out on the grass and it hopped away. 

"See, now it can't fly. It looks cool at first, and trust me, the bird likes it too--to fly and sing and all that. But this is where it ends up. So," he said. The cat watched. Damon sighed and killed the bird quickly, breaking its neck. 

He'd have to fix this cat, somehow. 

***

He bought a bird and set the cage on the ground. 

The cat crept up. 

"You can get the caged ones right," he said. He bought a big cage, with a big door, and the cat could fit right through. 

It took too long but this time the cat managed it, focusing right on the neck. Good. 

"That's disgusting," he said. "No one would want a cat like you." 

The cat dropped the bird at his feet, properly dead, and gave him a look, as if to say 'I taught you something now'. Hardly. But he gave the cat a pet on the head. 

He decided to give the cat a name. If you name these things, it belongs to you. And no one would want a cat like this now, it's gone wild and kills little birds. 

"Next time Heathcliff, maybe you can come inside for a drink."


End file.
